


Our New Home

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [55]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: So I just thought of a great prompt! You know have kev & vee tried to be foster parents and milkoviches kids have never been jn then system ... idk y they haven't. A prompt about if they got the Milkovich siblings as a foster kid and ian and mickey being neighbors : ) think s1 mickey and ian haha





	

“FIONA!"

 

Fiona jumps out of bed and rushes down the stairs. 

 

It’s never a good day when she’s woken up by the sound of her name being yelled.

 

She hops off the last step and comes face to face with a mischievous Veronica.

 

“Jesus Christ, Vee!” Fiona chastises. “You scared the shit out of me. I thought one of my kids was hurt.”

 

 “You won’t believe what I’m about to tell you.” Vee smirks, ignoring Fiona’s lecture. “Guess who we got assigned as foster kids?"

 

“Who?” Fiona sighs, indulging her best friend so she can go back to sleep. 

 

“Mickey and Mandy Milkovich. The dirtiest white boy in America and his skanky sister."

 

“No fucking way!” Fiona gasps. 

 

“Yep.” Vee snarks. “Apparently Terry was arrested for something big this time and the young, hot shot detective wouldn't let the kids go unnoticed.” 

 

“Holy shit! What are you going to do?” 

 

“I have no clue.” Vee shakes her head. “We just did the foster parent thing to make a little money, but those punk kids are probably already plotting to steal all our shit and run away.” 

 

“Fuck.” Fiona breathes. “Well, let me know if you need anything, okay?” 

 

“I will.” 

 

They hug and Vee heads back home to watch over her new breed, leaving Fiona to collapse on the couch. 

 

*

 

“Um, why is Mickey Milkovich smoking a joint on Vee’s porch?” Lip asks as he and Ian walk into the house after school.

 

Fiona huffs out a laugh. 

 

“He and Mandy are Kev and Vee’s new foster kids.” She smirks

 

“No way!” Ian calls.

 

“I know.” Fiona nods. “And even better, they’re coming over with them for dinner tonight.” 

 

“Shit.” Lip breathes. “Should we hide our valuable shit?” 

 

“What valuable shit?” Ian jokes. 

 

“Maybe we’ll put upstairs on a Frank-style lockdown, just in case.” Fiona teases.

 

*

 

The back door opens right as Fiona is pulling the lasagna out of the oven. 

 

“Come in!” She greets, setting the dish in the middle of the kitchen table. 

 

She stands back with her hand on her hips, mentally figuring if they can physically fit nine people around their table. It’s gonna be a tight fit. 

 

Vee and Kev come sauntering in, Mickey and Mandy trailing behind hesitantly. 

 

“Hey guys.” Fiona welcomes, unsure if she should act hospitable or if it comes off as forced. 

 

The two teens take a seat beside each other at the table, scowls deeply etched on their faces. 

 

“Kids! Dinner!” Fiona yells, prompting a flurry of bodies to rush down the stairs. 

 

Debbie sits on the opposite end of the table, far from the Milkovich siblings, but Carl cozies up next to Mandy confidently. 

 

Kev and Vee sit next to Carl, and Lip and Fiona sit on the other side of Debbie, Liam between them.

 

Ian comes over to find one seat left, right next to the dirt-stained boy with knuckle tattoos. 

 

Ian shrugs and sits down fearlessly. 

 

“Okay, well.” Fiona starts awkwardly. “Dig in!” 

 

Lip grabs the spatula and serves himself, Fiona, Debbie and Carl. Kev, Vee and Ian serve themselves.

 

The Milkovich siblings stare at the food skeptically. 

 

Ian studies them for a moment before grabbing Mickey’s plate and placing a serving of lasagna and bread on it before doing the same for Mandy. 

 

Fiona looks on in confusion, but Ian acts as though this is normal, eating his food casually. 

 

Slowly conversations start.

 

Fiona and Vee cackle about some girl at work. Lip and Kev talk about sports. Debbie and Carl argue over the last piece of bread.

 

Mickey and Mandy watch the unfamiliar ease in which this family interacts. 

 

It’s not until after Fiona’s third glass of wine that she says something that breaks the two teens out of their silent trance. 

 

“I know about the Milkovich reputation.” She grins, gesturing toward the siblings. “Don’t steal any of our shit."

 

Lip thinks she was trying to joke, maybe break the ice, but the look on their faces tells the room that they did not find the comment funny. 

 

“Oh please.” Mickey snarls. “Like the Gallaghers are known for their moral code.” 

 

The room goes silent for a moment before Ian’s booming laugh fills the house.

 

“He’s not wrong.” Lip smirks. 

 

Fiona giggles, nodding because it’s true. 

 

After that moment, the Milkoviches seem to let out a collective breath. Maybe this won’t be too bad. 

 

*

 

That night, Mickey and Mandy wander up to the room they’re sharing in Kev and Vee’s house. 

 

Mandy plops down on the bed, looking up at her big brother. 

 

“So, what’s the plan, Mick?” 

 

“Huh?” He frowns. 

 

“The plan. We ditching? Are we stealing shit and then ditching?” She asks. 

 

“Mandy, we can’t leave.” Mickey sighs.

 

“What?"

 

“If we run away and get caught, then we go to juvie.” He explains.

 

She crosses her arms defiantly. 

 

“Look, Mands. I’m 17 and you’re 16. At worst, we hang around here and wait to be 18.” He says. “I mean, this is definitely not the worst foster home we could’ve gotten. Kev and Vee will probably just leave us alone most of the time, right?"

 

“I guess.” She huffs. “Can’t Iggy or Colin adopt us or some shit?"

 

“C’mon, Mandy.” Mickey scoffs. “Have you seen their records?"

 

*

 

“Morning” Kev greets as the Milkovich siblings drift down the stairs the next day. “How are you kids settling in?"

 

“Fuck, if I’m a kid, I should probably see a therapist cause I’ve seen some _shit_.” Mandy jokes, making her brother laugh. 

 

“I bet you have.” Vee mumbles seriously. “You guys doing okay? With your dad in jail and everything?"

 

“We’re doing okay because our dad’s in jail.” Mickey answers. Something about Kev and Vee makes him feel kind of comfortable and he's finding himself to be more honestly than he normally would be. 

 

“Yeah. Terry’s, uh-“ Kev stops himself when looking in the face of his kids. “Terry’s Terry.” 

 

Mickey snorts, nodding at the description that almost incorporates his father perfectly. Terry’s his own breed. One of a kind. He’s just Terry. 

 

“So you guys go to school, right?” Vee confirms. 

 

“It’s the law, ain’t it?” Mickey snarks. 

 

“Oh, you law-abiding citizens now?” She smirks. 

 

“Something like that.” Mickey murmurs, standing up and grabbing his jacket. 

 

“Look.” Vee interrupts his movement. “If you’re planning on leaving, at least let us know so we’re prepared with a statement for DCFS.” 

 

“We’re not leaving.” Mickey growls, turning back. “Don’t really wanna go to juvie again, so you’re stuck with us."

 

“Good.” Kev smiles, slapping a hand on his shoulder. “Looking forward to getting to know you both."

 

Mickey shakes the hand off roughly as Mandy rolls her eyes and scoffs, and they head out the door. 

 

“Man, they’re scarier up close.” Kev says.

 

“Like a damn tiger at the zoo.” Vee adds. 

 

*

 

_Three weeks later:_

 

Fiona, Jimmy, and Liam are cuddled on the couch watching Deadliest Catch when there is a firm knock on the door. 

 

She gets up and opens the door to find a grumpy Milkovich on the other side. 

 

She looks around him for Vee or Kev or some explanation but he seems to be alone.

 

“Can I help you?” She asks hesitantly. 

 

Mickey grunts. “Got sent home from school and Vee told me to come here cause she said I can’t be in her house alone.” 

 

Fiona’s eyebrows furrow. She turns to Jimmy for conformation that she heard that right, but all he does is shrug so she steps aside.

 

“Okay…” She motions for him to come in. “You can grab yourself some food from the kitchen and if you have to use the bathroom, go upstairs cause the one in there is broken.” 

 

“Thanks.” Mickey mumbles, knowing how skeptical she is of him in general and not wanting to give her anymore reason to be alarmed. He heads up to the bathroom to avoid anymore awkward conversation. 

 

As soon as Mickey is up the stairs, Fiona whips out her phone and calls Veronica.

 

“What the hell, Vee?” She whispers harshly. “You send Mickey over here without even telling me?” 

 

“Oh calm down, Fiona.” Vee presses. “He’s really not bad.” 

 

“Seriously?” She scoffs. 

 

“Look, Fi. They aren’t running, which means they’re going to be around for a while so get used to them. They’re practically family."

 

*

 

Mickey flushes the toilet and exits the bathroom when a certain flash of red catches his eye. 

 

He turns into the bedroom at the end of the hall and finds Ian curled up in a ball in his bed, cheeks red from tears. 

 

Mickey is about to just walk away, but his body won’t let him.

 

Ian was the only one to accept him and Mandy right away. 

 

At that first dinner, he was the one who didn’t treat him like an outsider. And now, even though Kev and Vee have warmed up to him, the rest of the Gallaghers still treat him and Mandy like outsiders. 

 

So Mickey feels like he owes it to Ian to not just ignore him with he’s clearly upset. 

 

He tiptoes closer, placing a light hand on Ian’s shoulder.

 

“Ian?” He calls gently. 

 

Ian’s eyes blink open, widening when they meet Mickey’s. Ian sits up quickly, rubbing at his face, suddenly very aware of the tear tracks there.

 

“You okay, man?” Mickey asks. 

 

“I’m fine.” Ian nods fervently. “Why aren’t you in school?"

 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Mickey chuckles. 

 

Ian shrugs. “Don’t feel well.” 

 

“Ya sick?” Mickey asks doubtfully. “Or something else?"

 

Mickey’s not so sure why he feels comfortable around Ian. Hell, he’s not even this open and gentle with Mandy, but something about this kid just makes him feel at ease. It makes him feel safe and not judged. 

 

“I don’t know, Mick.” Ian mumbles, using the nickname he assigned to Mickey almost instantaneously. “It’s just-. Ugh, some guys at junior ROTC found out I was gay and they won’t leave me alone.” 

 

“They messing with you?” Mickey asks, quickly getting angry. 

 

“They just won’t leave me alone. Always making fun of me and saying gross stuff and I just didn’t want to go today, okay?” Ian finishes exasperatedly. 

 

Mickey stays quiet for a second, trying to decide how to respond without outing himself. But after looking once more at Ian’s sad, tear-stained face, he decides ‘fuck it’.

 

“Look, Ian. I get it and if you want me to rough ‘em up to get them to quit, I will.” Mickey offers. 

 

“Fuck off. You don’t get it.” Ian says, half joking, half serious. 

 

“No but I do get it.” Mickey says. “You think being gay with Terry is any easier? Please."

 

Ian’s eyes shoot up to meet Mickey’s. 

 

“You’re gay?” Ian gasps. 

 

“Yeah.” Mickey nods. “And I uh-. I’ve never really told anybody until this."

 

“Then why now? Why me?” Ian breathes. 

 

Instead of answering, Mickey takes another bold step. He leans forward and presses his lips against Ian’s. It’s not until after a few seconds that he realizes that Ian isn’t responding. 

 

He jumps up, pulling as far away from Ian as he can. 

 

“Oh fuck.” He breathes. “I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m so stupid.” 

 

Mickey runs from the room, ignoring Ian’s calls in the background. He rushes down the stairs and out the door, leaving a confused Fiona in his wake. 

 

He sprints all the way to the abandon buildings, where he likes to waste time in the summers, and collapses on an old, battered couch. 

 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” He mumbles into the fabric of the sofa.

 

He hadn’t even faced his feelings about Ian yet, but for some reason, in that moment, a spark of courage led him to make a fatal mistake. 

 

His mind is racing. What if Ian tells Fiona and the rest of the Gallaghers? What if Mandy finds out through them? She’ll kill him for not telling her first. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

 

He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear another person enter the crumbling building. 

 

“Mick?” Ian’s voice calls out softly.

 

“Leave me alone, Gallagher.” Mickey grunts, not looking up from his spot on the couch. 

 

Ian sighs, but doesn’t relent. He walks to the couch and squats down beside him, leaning his face close to Mickey’s. 

 

“Hey” Ian says, a small smile on his face. 

 

“You didn’t have to come here.” Mickey quips. “You don’t like me. It’s whatever. Just don’t tell anyone what happened and I won’t fuck you up.” 

 

Ian’s face falls as Mickey talks.

 

“Mick, I do like you. You just caught me off guard, honest.” Ian say sincerely. “I was still in shock that you were even gay and then you were kissing me and I didn’t have time to react before you ran.” 

 

Mickey squints, doubtful of Ian’s confession. 

 

“Really?” He asks. 

 

“Yes, really.” Ian grins. “I’ve liked you from the second I met you."

 

Mickey bites his lip shyly.

 

“Well what are you waiting for then?” Mickey whispers before pulling Ian forward by the collar. 

 

This time Ian meets Mickey kiss for kiss and it makes Mickey think that he could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really LOVED this prompt. I know that MIckey is a little ooc for s1, but I like to think that once he learns that Kev/Vee are cool and that his dad is away for good, that maybe he'd loosen up quicker. 
> 
> Hit me up on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
